Nemo me impune Uicessit
by Yuki no Yui
Summary: Серия зарисовок об отношениях Англии и Шотландии
1. Chapter 1

Свинцовые облака нависали над малахитовыми громадами гор. Казалось, будто люди на земле находились на дне кувшина с парным молоком, а над ними отчетливо различалась однотонная пенка, не дающая людям-из-кувшина увидеть реальный мир, заставляя их довольствоваться лишь скромным пространством, ограниченным стенками сосуда.  
Правда, сами они не осознавали того факта, что были пленниками. Во всяком случае, не все.  
Скотт, к примеру, о подобных философских измышлениях даже не задумывался.  
Ему хватало своих собственных, куда более прозаических проблем, самой малой из которых являлась лопнувшая тетива лука. Чуть более серьезным представлялся подозрительный шум впереди него.  
При этой мысли Скотт прищурил брови, одновременно вооружаясь небольшим кинжалом. Стараясь передвигаться как можно незаметнее, мальчишка направился на звук.  
Рыжая, словно всполох костра, белка задумчиво склонила голову на бок, пытаясь понять, что именно маленький человек, с почти такими же яркими волосами как и её мех, хотел сделать.  
Шум раздавался из-за толстого ствола сосны. Изумрудные ветви, будто нарочито, скрывали своими пышными рукавами вид на источник звука. Мало того, один из покрытых мхом корней, торчащих над землей, столь неудачно попался под ноги юному шотландцу, что тот, поскользнувшись, кубарем влетел прямиком к предполагаемому врагу, по пути изодрав лицо изумрудными иголками. Мысленно приготовившись защищаться, выставив перед собою свое оружие, рыжий успокоился почти тут же, как его взгляд сфокусировался на маленькой детской фигурке, укутанной в балахон цвета плесени.  
Завидев перед собой знакомое лицо, густобровый малыш в ужасе широко расширил глаза, мелко задрожав, глотая непрошенные слезы паники, но с места не сошел, выполняя роль хлипкой преграды, защищая кого-то. Вытянув шею, Скотт смог рассмотреть лишь светлые волосы, перепачканные в смоле и застывшие нелепым украшением на коре дерева.  
Ухмыльнувшись своей фирменной усмешкой, рыжий довольно легко подхватил малыша за капюшон, поднимая над землей и откидывая немного в сторону, чтобы не мешал разглядеть того дурака, кто додумался прятаться за столь нелепой обороной.  
Глупцом оказалась до боли знакомая личность, порядочно потрепанная, с неумелой, но довольно милой перевязью на раненной руке. С закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к сосне, Франциск почти не двигался. То, что он жив, выдавали лишь легкие облачка пара, срывающиеся с бледных губ в прохладный утренний воздух.  
Присев на корточки перед худым подростком с почти девчачьим лицом, Скотт протянул руку к набухающей кровью нелепой повязке. Почти тут же он ощутил, как по его спине заколотили детские кулачки.  
Все еще продолжая всхлипывать, размазывая сопли по лицу, мелкий пацаненок, крича что-то на ломанном гаэльском, пытался оттащить рыжего от блондина. Скотт отрывисто захохотал, наблюдая за тщетными попытками.  
Он не мог для себя решить, что его веселило больше – то, что мелкий пошел на заведомо более сильного соперника или то, что он пошел на это ради того, кто в любой момент мог стать его заклятым врагом.  
- Успокойся, - все еще веселясь, наконец-то ответил скот, - не буду я ему ничего плохого делать.  
Для маленького Артура последовавшее следом резкое движение, сорвавшее бинты с Франциска, было доказательством прямо противоположным словам Скотта. Не обращая на мелкого внимания, Шотландия принялся целеустремленно перевязывать рану французу. Англия замер, заворожено следя за тем, как покрытые мозолями пальцы, словно птицы, летящие над морской гладью, скользили по телу Франции, временами останавливаясь, чтобы свить узелок.  
Быстро справившись с работой, шотландец довольно фыркнул, глядя на то, как Артур все еще не мог отвести глаз от его рук.  
Не выдержав искушения, Шотландия резко нагнулся, нависая над младшим страшной тенью и негромко полувсхрапнул-полузарычал, заставив Англию выпасть из мира видений в реальность и с криком упасть в высокую траву.  
- Дурак, - ощерившись крепкими зубами, шотландец повернулся в ту сторону, откуда пришел, намереваясь забрать свой лук и продолжить путь, как вдруг вновь почувствовал чью-то хватку на своей рубахе. Впервые пожалев, что свою одежду он красит не как бедняк, Скотт недовольно уставился на мелкое недоразумение.  
Забавно пыхтя и отчаянно краснея, Артур почти скороговоркой выпалил:  
- Tapadh leibh! *  
- 's e do bheatha **, - ответил шотландец, поворачиваясь к мелкому спиной.  
Не замечая до крови сжимающего кулаки Англию, не видя глядящего ему вслед Франциска, отчаянно пытающегося сфокусировать взгляд.  
Скотт вспомнил сказку, рассказанную одним из тех суровых мужчин, с которыми он был вынужден проводить время. Про мальчика, храбрость и морское чудовище. Старик всегда говорил, что он – Шотландия, это то волшебство, которое вселяет храбрость в сердце мальчика. Говоря это, обычно не особый любитель нежностей, он начинал трепать рыжие вихры мальчишки, временами выдавая какое-нибудь острое словцо.  
Ухмыльнувшись пыльной молочной пенке над своей головой, шотландец почти поймал за хвост мысль, что сегодня волшебство влезло в шкуру чудовища…

* - спасибо (гаэл)  
** - не за что (гаэл)


	2. Chapter 2

Артур откровенно скучал, гоняя носком сапога попавший под ноги камушек. В последнее время он почти ненавидел французский двор из-за того, что его король довольно часто уезжал туда, как когда-то, когда нужно было сохранить власть над Гасконьей. На юношеском лице проступило почти брезгливое выражение, при воспоминании о приснопамятной земле, которую они с Францией тянули друг к дружке, словно маленькие дети, не поделившие занятную игрушку. Киркланд тяжело вздохнул, мазнув взглядом по цветущему неподалеку кусту чертополоха, продолжая свои размышления. Новый король, в принципе, начиная с самого своего воцарения, довольно часто разъезжал по разным странам, налаживая отношения, оставляя молодого Англию на попечение баронам.  
Уэльс все еще с ним не разговаривал, дуясь на «враньё» его короля*. Артур, в ответ на это, лишь огрызался, ведь наследник, в самом деле, не знал ни нормандского, ни саксонского языков, как и требовал договор, а о том, чтобы будущий король Уэльса знал валлийский, речи не было. То, что подразумевается, на бумаге не пишут. Этому его научил Эдвард.  
Нынешний король, в принципе, был невероятной комбинацией храброго война и расчетливого политика. Именно из-за первого качества, Артур его и недолюбливал, ведь Эдуард большую часть времени предпочитал проводить с рядовыми солдатами, не все из которых понимали, кем являлся смешной парнишка с густыми бровями, вечно ошивающийся возле их короля. Над этим фактом не раз издевался Шотландия, умудряющийся появляться на горизонте в самый неожиданный момент, словно черный дракон, до поры до времени скрывающийся в темноте своей пещеры.  
Фыркнув себе под нос, Артур направился в сторону замка. Собираться в дорогу. На Шотландию.  
Заметив в траве странный блеск, парнишка кинулся к нему, но тут же разочарованно замер. То, что он принял за блеск крылышка феи, на деле оказалось зеркальцем какой-то растерянной дамы. В последнее время он очень сильно тосковал по своим волшебным друзьям, но все еще не разрешал им навещать его, и сам не ходил к ним. Скотт тоже мог видеть их.  
В последний раз он сломал крыло пикси. До этого едва не забрал от него единорога – спасло лишь то, что волшебный конь сам не захотел уйти с шотландцем.  
У них и раньше были не самые дружеские отношения, а с тех пор, как его король вбил себе в голову завоевать Шотландию, отношения испортились окончательно. Казалось, Скотт пытался насолить младшему братцу всеми доступными методами, и, надо сказать, у него это довольно хорошо получалось.  
Все могло быть иначе, если бы король все же остановился на том, чтобы женить своего сына на Маргарите Норвежской. Или если бы ленник короля не отказался от присяги на волне патриотического восстания. Но Артуру, как обычно, не слишком везло…

***  
Заливистый смех мужицких глоток сотрясал не слишком толстые стены постоялого двора.  
Толпа уже испробовавших местную брагу воинов сгрудилась вокруг своего командира, празднуя переход на их сторону части шотландских баронов. Роберт Брюс, провозгласивший себя королем Шотландии, с улыбкой глядел на маленький огненный вихрь, носившийся среди его людей. Шустрый и наглый, рыжий парнишка ему определенно нравился. Прикрикнув и приветственно махнув кружкой с брагой, Роберт подозвал к себе Скотта. В изумрудных глазах читался вызов, а многочисленные царапины и ушибы, на которые тот почти не обращал внимания, доказывали лишь, что в парнишке жил истинный дух шотландцев.  
Приказав вручить юноше ту же порцию напитка, что и всем остальным, король поднял свой кубок, решив произнести торжественную речь, которую, говоря откровенно, юный шотландец почти не слушал, уловив лишь то, что он хотел услышать, громко произнеся, после речи короля, то, что в скорости было подхвачено всеми:  
- Nemo me impune Uicessit!**

***  
Страх.  
То чувство, что мелкими паучьими лапками скользит по коже, оплетая своими сетями, заставляя терять разом, в панике извиваясь, наподобие пойманной совой мыши.  
Именно оно преследовало по пятам покачивающегося на крупе коня Артура, с силой вцепившегося в луку седла. Он не хотел видеть Скотта. Не желал видеть направленной на него издевательской усмешки. Он многого добился за эти жалкие пару десятилетий, но он прекрасно знал, что для шотландца это не значило абсолютно ничего.  
Голова ужасно болела, а в ушах стоял тихий гул. Король вновь влез в долги, чтобы продолжить войну, что не лучшим образом сказалось на здоровье Англии.  
Их пристанище на сегодня, Бург-он-Сэнд, было уже совсем недалеко. Глядя на заливающее землю багряное сияние засыпающего на сегодня солнца, Артур молился, чтобы король устроил ночлег, а не привал только из-за того, что место их отдыха было совсем неподалеку от шотландской границы.  
Едва дождавшись, пока они доехали до места и устроились на отдых, Артур, держась на ногах благодаря одной лишь силе воли, не стал даже есть, сразу же удалившись ко сну.

***  
Неслышимо ступая по утоптанной траве, шотландец, прячущий свою яркую шевелюру под темным плащом, старательно пытался выяснить, в какой из построек находилось то, за чем он пришел.  
Малахитовые глаза хищно сощурились, найдя свою цель, которая сама вышла к нему.  
Тусклые глаза цвета молодых лиственниц были полны ужаса, ярко выделяясь на бледном лице. Едва доходящий ему до подбородка младший братишка так и замер на пороге дома, в немом крике раскрыв рот. Малыш просто не ожидал так скоро увидеть своего дорогого родственника. Губы шотландца исказила нехорошая ухмылка.  
Стрелой метнувшись к все еще замершему Артуру, Скотт закрыл его рот рукой, буквально втолкнув внутрь помещения.  
Англия упал на пол, придавливаемый весом шотландца. Затылок отозвался болью, а по шее потекло что-то теплое. Кровь. Кажется, он разбил себе голову.  
Очнувшись от шока, он принялся сопротивляться, почти сразу получив затрещину. В этот момент англичанин искренне порадовался тому, что решил лечь голодным. Мир перед глазами пустился в пляс, а желудок скрутило спазмами.  
Он не уловил момента, когда его руки оказались связанными, а ноги – лишены движения, придавленные весом шотландца.  
Лицо Скотта было совсем близко, рыжие пряди почти касались его лба, а драконьи глаза неотрывно смотрели прямо на него. Артур хотел закричать, но шотландец все еще держал одну ладонь на его губах. Вторая медленно опускалась на тонкую мальчишескую шею.  
- Nemo me impune Uicessit, – прошипев древним монстром слова чести, Скотт начал сжимать ладонь.  
Англия задыхался, отчаянно пытаясь освободить хотя бы руку. Вторая ладонь соскользнула с губ Артура, усилив хватку на горле. Киркленд захрипел, ужом извиваясь на холодном полу. Перед глазами расцвел осенний листопад, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги.  
Мысль о том, что для него настал конец, не казалась абсурдной. Закрыв глаза, Англия, словно воочию, видел, как его король, лежа на смертном одре, диктовал своему наследнику свою последнюю волю. Все катилось к краху, и вот, коллапс настал.  
От чего-то стало безумно смешно.

Шотландец замер, в немом изумлении глядя на сотрясающуюся в смехе фигурку под своими ладонями. Хватка ослабла.  
- Id aliter venit***, - светло-зеленые глаза были полны безумием, а бледные губы были приподняты в улыбке.  
Придя в себя, Скотт нахмурился, глядя на безвольно обмякшее тело в своих руках. Братец был еще жив, о чем свидетельствовало едва слышимое дыхание; просто рухнул в обморок, закатив глаза. Он слишком рано опустил руки с его шеи.  
Собравшись было докончить начатое, шотландец криво улыбнулся.  
Подняв на руки худющего мальчишку, Скотт небрежно положил его на его же постель, незамеченным исчезнув из селения, воспользовавшись воцарившейся суматохой.  
Оценив свой поступок, шотландец вновь усмехнулся.  
Храбрецов, решивших покинуть этот мир с улыбкой, обращенной на своего убийцу, негоже убивать спящими.

* - В 1284 г. обе стороны, измотанные войной, заключили перемирие, а Уэльс согласился войти в состав Англии при условии, что Эдуард "назначит своим наследником человека, родившегося в Уэльсе, и не знающего ни нормандского, ни саксонского языка". (Английского языка как такового еще не существовало. Знать разговаривала на нормандском диалекте французского языка, а простонародье - на саксонском. Подразумевалось, что наследник должен знать валлийский язык, но явно это не было оговорено). Эдуард, несколько дней подумав, согласился. Стороны заверили договор клятвой на Библии, и Эдуард объявил имя наследника. Им стал... его собственный сын. Он родился несколько дней назад в замке Кэрнарфон, на территории Уэльса, и, естественно, не знал ни нормандского, ни саксонского, ни какого-либо другого языка. А с 1301 г. наследники английского трона традиционно стали носить титул принца Уэльского.  
** - Никто не тронет меня безнаказанным (национальный девиз Шотландии)  
*** - Сучилось иначе


End file.
